Master & Servent
by EnjoyableMadness
Summary: Hellsing with added characters with different twists in events. How knows what will happen. I'm not sure myself. We'll start from the very begining.
1. Master In Waiting

Rain isn't anything new in London. It's very common and so is fog. Both most likely had to do with little Lithu. At least often enough for him to know the difference. The current rain wasn't her doing. He knew it wasn't. She was just as imprisoned as him. He doubted many knew it was raining outside the mansion walls. They were all so focused on the child heir of the Van Hellsings now that the last had died like every other mortal man does at the end of his years.

He was amused and slightly irritated. It was amusing because his new master was to be a little girl he'd seen in glimpses as she grew. He still remembered the day he was allowed near the infant to protect while the father was away. A little blonde with big bright blue eyes and skin the color of damp sand. The first child he'd been allowed around. He couldn't blame his previous masters for being so cautious. Even looking at that little girl set in his large white gloved hands he would have like to bite her. Perhaps more then anyone else he'd wanted to drink of since…

He drew his thoughts away from that time and back to the memory of the little girl. A little creature that was effortless to hold up in front of him and examine with hooded red eyes dull for all the curiosity he had for the tiny human. The tiny thing wiggled about in his grasp he carefully monitored as not to simply crush the fragile bones that made up the babe's body. He blinked once when the babe began to giggle at him. A belly giggle only babe's make. Did this girl not know that she was staring at a monster that would like little more then to drain all the life out of her?

A tiny hand reached out and grabbed the tip of his sharp aristocratic nose and the babe giggled all the more at him smiling broadly with blue eyes alight. Apparently the child did not understand. His eyes narrowed and his lips parted into a cruel smile enough to display his fangs. Still the babe giggled at him grasping for his mouth and finally his fangs with those small hands. He let out a growl and pulled the child back his smile fading and his expression distant once more. He stared at the smiling child awhile.

This babe was a beautiful child if he admitted it to himself. He tilted his head slightly. Something about this child…This Master in waiting intrigued him.

"Hn." He didn't think much about it, but he brought the child closer to his chest and shifted the babe in his grasp to cradle the small wiggling frame protectively. He bent his head down and nuzzled his face into the soft golden curls of the child. It wasn't long before he felt those small hands touching his cheek and playing with his own short black hair. "Damn little rugrat." He muttered.

Across the room Walter visibly relaxed and let out a small sigh. He had obviously been indecisive on how Alucard would handle a child.

That little child had grown. He'd get free of his bounds from time to time and see the progress of aging on this particular child. At times he'd be free enough to be with her for extended times as a child himself. A brief playmate for a child who did not leave the sanctuary of the mansion often. He did not know why he entertained the little girl during those times, but he did and strangely enjoyed it even tolerating the sunlight at times to run around the garden with her. Sometimes he'd be a child and other times and adult though never an adult when her caretakers were watching. They did not recognize a young Vlad.

But when they weren't looking his was the Red Death he tended to be. One day he changed his shape right before her when she started crying. Apparently she'd been picked on by a school bully. Those tears cause him great distress. His future Master was crying after all. He sat on the ground before her and pulled her to him so that her back was to his chest. She curled up with her hands rubbing her eyes under her glasses completely unafraid of him. Out in the sunlight he'd laced his arms around her to the back of her thighs to hold her.

His gaze never became more or less somber behind his sunglasses. He could feel the heat of the sun on the back of his head, but he endured the cursed fire ball's light for the weeping child in his arms.

"I-I am not a w-worthless big-wig!" His child Master-in-waiting got out between sobs. He didn't look at her finding her tears too unsettling and too beautiful to look at.

"No, you are not, child." He responded in calm resonating tones to her. "You are a Hellsing. You are meant to be much more." He reached up with one white gloved hand to remove her glasses from her face while she wept. He set them down on the ground beside him. "Be silent and be strong as the leader you will be."

She blinked and looked up at him with watery blue eyes reddened with nose much the same. He looked back down at her once more and stared at the little droplets of salt water on her cheeks. She nodded once firmly and her gaze became hardened and determined. But she did not lose her spirit. Her gaze became tough, but her humanity still lingered in them. The human spark he'd come to adore so very much. She started to reach up with a sleeve to wipe at her eyes, but stopped her.

He leaned down and licked her cheeks softly tasting those so very human tears. It was not the same as blood, but they were just as good representations of the humanity he'd of liked to taste in her blood. He might have chuckled at the blush that came to her soft cheeks if he'd thought he could get away with it.

Already she hit him off after he'd cleaned her cheeks of the tears. "GET off you big OAF!" She swatted at him until he stopped and then stood up from his lap with her hands on her hips. He chuckled loudly and looked up at her thing.

"I bid you adue, my iron flower." He whispered still chuckling as he dropped down into a pool of black that had formed under him. His time with her was up for the day. He'd been discovered.

"_Alucard! Get back down here!_" Demanded Arthur having discovered Alucard's absence from the basement. It was then that his current Master started to seal him in that room. He would free him less and less often until he became a dried out husk.

Shriveled and unmoving all but his mind aware of what was going on. His hair grew long in gray about his sunken features nailed to the wall in a black leather straight jacket he was forced into dormancy until one day. One rainy day in the Hellsing Mansion.

His Master came for him and Lithu…


	2. New Master

It had been many years since then. Her father got fed up with the antics I played to get free and see his precious daughter who had no business with a monster. I was strapped up more then an asylum patient, drained of blood, then more or less stapled to a concert wall behind a heavy steel door. Left to rot away without a drop to drink set up against that wall behind me. I wasn't much needed anymore at any rate. But now I was and I wanted free to kill the scum that was my previous master's brother trying to kill his new master. It was now her time and I wanted to slay her enemies.

It was time for my Master to claim her servant!

The door to my cell in the basement creaked open slowly. There she was. My Iron Rose. My beautiful Master. She looked so distraught and alone. If only she knew she wasn't alone. Her big blue eyes were disheartened as she turned in her white blouse and light blue skirt to pull the door behind her back shut as quietly as she could manage.

"…Even down here it's likely just a mater of time…" She muttered sadly while looking at the door. She turned the light on and backed up from it coming to sit down beside my dried up husk of a body. She pulled her knees up to her chest and curled up looking miserable. She gave a sound like she was on verge of tears and it pulled at my black shriveled heart.

Just then, however, she happened to glance out of the corner of her eye from behind her big round glasses and saw me with my long grayed hair, sunken eyes, and shriveled lips pulled back from my teeth. I didn't need eyes to know what was happening around me. I didn't need them to see her look rightfully disturbed and surprised at what she was sitting next to.

"What in the blazes!?" She exclaimed leaning away a bit in confusion and alarm. "A…corpse? Is he…dead?" She turned toward me from where she sat now leaning back forward to look at me better. She suddenly looked more crestfallen then before. "Oh father…_this_ is supposed to protect me?" She became more nervous then before giving my visage a reproachful look. "This dried up corpse?" Her shoulders became stooped while she examined me a little more.

"If this is a joke…It's a rather poor one." She looked up at the ceiling in the way most religious mortals did. Like He lived in a house in the clouds. Not that he would know if He did or not. But the notion was ridiculous. "Father…" Oh, and the dead lived up there too. How amusing it was. They were dead. In the dirt. Rotting. Worm food.

She sighed heavily and moved in front of me to look at my bowed over face. "Right, I've got nowhere else to run." She told me though I doubt she thought I was listening. _Stay with me Master. I will protect you. Your father was not mistaken._ I wanted to reply. "Would you mind if I shared this cell with you, sir?" _Not at all, my Master._

She nodded and I entertained the idea she might have heard me. She sat beside me once more with her knees curled up again. Above us little bugs had found the light in the room and kept smacking into it so enamored with the light as to try again and again no matter the facts. I knew…I knew she was going to be my light bulb and I one of those foolish flies. I'd known that when I'd first set eyes on her. How utterly moronic of me to have fallen for my new Master. I might have laughed if I could.

"Just for a bit, I thought…I imagined there might be…" She started to talk to herself again pulling me out of my musings. "Something handy in here like a _knight_ to who'd protect me from the bad guys." She uttered in disappointment. I could have laughed again. I was a knight back long before the Van Hellsing line came into being. Not the white knight she no doubt imagined. But a knight was indeed here where her father had told her I would be. "Leaving a corpse down here for twenty years. What were you _thinking _father?"

She pulled her knees up closer to her chest and I could sense the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I don't want to die." She whispered. "I really don't…"

Not a moment after that the door to my cell opened with a loud bang. Yes! Free me. Let me lay you to waste before my master!

My Master gave a short screech of fear then went silent her shock gone though her eyes remained wide with fear. _Do not fear. Soon there will be blood and they shall be dead._

"There she is!" One of his henchmen who'd betrayed Arthur with his dear brother exclaimed. "We've located her, sir! In here!" He hailed as several others like him came to the door.

"You've been quite the bother, Integra." The leader of the circus himself came through the door giving her blood thirsty stare fueled with anger.

"Uncle! Do you lust after the family headship that badly?!" Integra shouted at him getting to her feet to stand in front of him. Brave even in her fear. Determined to make her thoughts known to the end. "Are you _really_ willing to do this?!"

SMACK!

My Master received a brutal close fisted slap to the face that knocked her over in front of me from her oh-so-kind-Unlce. "Shut up!!" He demanded in a shout. "I won't give Hellsing up to some _kid_, like you!!"

"Hey, what's this?" One of his henchmen interrupted his angry tyrant when they spotted my body.

"I don't know. There's no record of it." Another henchmen said to the first reaching out to pull my bowed head up peering at my dried out features. That infuriated me. Their filty paws on me.

"It's dried up." Noted the first.

"Just some wanker's corpse." The second dismissed the first.

_Fools._ I hissed in the voice of my own out of body awareness.

A gun report rung through the cell coming from my Master's Uncle. He'd shot at her purposely clipping her upper arm making her scream out in pain. The blood spattered back and onto my face. Ah, there was my cue. My skin soaked the blood up thirstily from the get go.

"Next go your ears." Her Uncle hissed hatefully to her completely oblivious to my 'corpse'. "This is for wasting my time. Don't think you're going to go quick, Integra!"

My red eyes were the first thing to repair and reform. I looked at the blood still spattered on the floor before me. Virgin blood no less. I moved silently freeing myself of the bonds that held me to the wall so that I might kneel front of the spilt blood. No one noticed me as I started to lap up the blood with my abnormally long tongue eagerly. Her blood was so sweet.

The sound of my blood slurping must have been rather out of place. I kept licking as they looked at me all at once the shock and horror obvious on their faces. Even my Master had forgotten her pain in her shock. When I'd licked up every last drop I stood up my hands still bound together behind me. My flesh was saturated and whole. I was terribly famished yet, but I had just enough to drink to protect my astonished Master.

I offered all the eyes in the room a fanged grin still laced with blood. I then jerked my arms away from each other tearing the bindings on my arms like thick paper. I lowered my arms to my sides still grinning at them with all my malice. They'd shot my Master. She was bleeding her sweet blood. They would pay and I would get my meal no matter how disgusting they tasted compared to my Master.

"Th-the corpse..It's _back_ to _life?!_" One of them exclaimed as I stared them down with glee. Good boy. He made a good observation. Not that it would save him from my wrath.

"L-lord Richard!!" Another asked for an explanation of Arthur's Brother and my Master's Uncle.

"I don't know either!" He answered in loud shock. "My brother never said a word!!" He backed up a step behind the men. "Who cares, just shoot it!!" He barked a frantic order. "Give Integra an escort for her trip to hell!"

The first one to level his gun at me didn't get a round off. My white gloved hand swiped out and cut through the top of his head like a knife through butter. Before it fell I grasped the top of the man's skull brining the part to hover over my open mouth so that I could gulp down the blood pouring out of it. It was indeed foul tasting after having such a decadent meal not long before. I needed the blood however so I eagerly took the nourishment to further restore my strength. When I couldn't stand the taste anymore I tossed the head to the side next to the collapsed body it belonged to it.

I gave a satisfied sound as they rest of them stared at me still locked up in their shock and horror. "WHA--!"

I smirked and didn't let them finish. I moved through them with my hands just as I had done with the man before them cutting them to ribbons where they stood. When I stopped I was standing among them their bodies dropping limply to the ground my hands up and a grin still affixed to my features. The useless bugs were dead and now it only left the pathetic dog trying to harm my master. My gaze had fallen upon that particular fellow as I stood there.

He started to freak out shouting incoherently as he lifted his own firearm. Again my hand lashed out before a bullet made it out of the chamber. Purposefully I held my hand up where he could see it. I unclenched my fingers letting the bullets from his magazine drop to the ground. "Lowlife." I stated a moment before he gave a true scream of pain his hand coming off just above his wrist.

I took my attention off him as he screamed bloody murder looking at my silent and shocked looking Master. I turned slowly and walked toward her slowly our eyes locked. Sapphire blue to ruby red. I stopped in front of her as she stared at me with no inkling of what I was doing or what my intent happened to be. But that was alright. She was about to find out. I came to a halt before her and dropped down to one knee. I lowered my head like the servant I was to my Master.

"Have you sustained any injuries, Sir Hellsing?" I asked before I lifted my head. I received no reply. I smiled at her more tamely then before, but I knew I still looked deadly to her. "What is your bidding, my Master?"

Her eyes widened further as she stared at me in plain shock and confusion not understanding at all what she was seeing or hearing out of me. A vampire. A midian was bowing to her and calling her master. I let her examine her situation better while listening to Richard move with a shaking determination to get his gun with his still whole hand.

"H-hellsing…" He got to his feet and Integra watched him dumbstruck still. "..is mine…Mine!!" Richard turned and fired once.

My arm went up faster then the bullet. It lodged in my forearm harmlessly instead of into my Master's skull. I turned to look over my shoulder at him with a glare that promised death. "You blood _stinks_. It reeks to _high heaven_." I sneered. "You're _unfit_ to be this family's head."

Richard took a hesitant step back his eyes wide. Integra had picked a gun up off the ground and moved a gun over my arm to aim at Richard. Her eyes were blue steel now behind her glasses. There was the spark of human will I saw in her as a child. She may not know who I was or that I was that child. She may have even forgotten me from her younger years, but I'd never forgotten my Master in waiting. I'd never forgotten my Master.

"What's your name?" She asked in a firm voice devoid of her earlier fear and shock.

"Alucard." I responded. "That's what your family has called me."

The gun report thundered through the room loudly followed by the thud of Richard's body.

My Master had come for me at last.


End file.
